Forbidden
by creativeflow94
Summary: Elsa and Anna are finally reunited after the freeze. It had been only been a short time though. They had spent quite some time together, then something happened. Maybe, something that shouldn't have. But it felt so right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Reuniting

It has been several days since the Arendelle freeze and I am still feeling quite guilty about the incident. Although, great things have followed since then. Hans has been sent back to the Southern Isles, Anna and Kristoff are now together and happy, the kingdom is at peace, I now have control over my powers, and best of all I can finally reconnect with Anna. Anna has been dividing her time between Kristoff and myself. Which I don't mind since I do have to deal with the politics of ruling a kingdom, but there are times where I want to drop it all and catch up on all the lost hours between us. Today especially. I was stuck in an "important" meeting about a ball being thrown here in a few months. The long drawn out conversation between the event planners about what should be cooked and what draping should be used was just going in one ear and out the other.

"I believe we should serve the finest of food to our guests. We should arrange tables in the dining room and then move to the ball room once the feast is over. There our guests shall dance the night away surrounded by elegant ice sculptures and our finest royal blue drapes. There will be a few tables for our guests that require to sit. Cake and refreshments will also be served in the ballroom." Phillip exclaimed to John. John couldn't disagree more.

"No! No! NO! The whole event will be held in the ballroom where our guest can indulge in the finest hors d'oeuvres, fruits and vegetables. Champagne and other refreshments will be served. I do agree on the chairs and cake being served as well. But your decoration ideas are hardly of proper use. I'm sure the Queen doesn't want any more ice in the room than there needs to be!" John was practically yelling at Phillip. I had my elbow propped up on the table with my head resting in my hand. I had stopped listening directly to their conversation quite some time ago. I was now playing with the small mound of snow I created on the table. I was making small snowmen and other things when my thoughts were broken by the calling of my own name.

"Queen. Your majesty, don't you agree?" John questioned. I stared blankly at both of them. Trying to conjure up any part of their conversation I could remember. Just then, the village clock rang 8 o'clock. I was relieved.

"Gentlemen, I will consider all of your thoughts and recommendations. I am tired and I wish to retire. We will pick up on this soon." The men's faces were in shock. They seemed bothered that I was finished with business that I didn't truly care for. On my way out, I whispered the royal record keeper and told him to send up a copy of tonight's business to my chamber as soon as he was done recording all the information. He nodded and I returned to my chambers.

I walked down the palace halls feeling a sense of relief. It was the end of a very busy week and I was finally getting into the weekend where I only had emergency meetings. The weekends were totally up to my own discretions. I dabbled in my desires. Mostly I just read, practiced my strengths in the courtyard, and now being able to spend time with Anna. Kristoff used the weekend to go up to the mountains to gather ice. Although I could just produce it myself, Kristoff enjoyed his alone time as well. I entered my chambers and decided to take a relaxing bath. I released my ice gown from myself and it disappeared into the air. I took in a deep breath and rubbed my neck. I heard a snickered and I realized I wasn't alone. I quickly created a top and bottom to cover my naked body. I turned to see Anna sitting on my bed laughing.

"Anna! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I knew you had a long day of meetings and I thought you'd want to talk about something less boring." She was still snickering. She turned to where she was upside down hanging off the bed. Just being her normal goofy self. "I wasn't expecting to get a show too." She somehow managed to giggle out. I looked at her gave her a devilish look. Two can play that game Anna! I thought. She noticed my face and suddenly the laughter stopped and she knew she was in trouble. I froze the door shut. She sat up straight in the bed.

"You're on Anna!" I started to run toward the bed going in to tickle her. She quickly jumped off the bed and was running too. I was chasing her down for a while then I just decided to put a little ice under her feet. Anna noticed and she shot me a dirty look. She was trying to balance herself and I was now the one laughing. I walked towards her and in that moment she fell. I caught her as she landed on top of me. We both collided with the floor and screamed and laughed. Suddenly there was a banging at the door.

"Your majesty! Are you all right? We heard screaming and a thump. Are you okay?" Gertrude was banging on the door and trying to jiggle the knob to get in.

"Oh I am fine. Anna is in here and we were having a tickling war. She lost! Sorry to worry you Gertrude!"

"Are you sure you're okay? I could come in to make sure but the door seems jammed." She said while still trying to open the door. I reassured her that we were fine and she walked away.

Anna was still lying on top of me, "Now you should know by now that any game of chase can quickly be cut off with ice." I reached out my index finger and touched her nose. Her eyes went crossed eyed and she smirked. She tried to get off and I propped myself up on my elbows trying not to move so she'd have less of a chance of falling. When it appeared that she had her balance, I started to get up myself but I guess I hit her foot in the midst of getting up.

"Elsaaa," She yelped as she fell back down on top of me. I caught her again but this time the fall made our lips meet. Anna fell right to where we kissed. Both of our eyes widen at the contact, but then suddenly I felt more pressure on my lips and I noticed Anna had closed her eyes. My body was on fire for once. There was my sister kissing me, and yet I wasn't doing anything about it. This overwhelming feeling of something so wrong but oh so right filled every inch of me. I snapped out of it, and pulled away from the kiss. I looked down and noticed that the ice had melted into water. I quickly washed it away. Mine and Anna's faces were both of shock.

"Well that was quite a fall. Let me help you up." I said while laughing. Completely ignoring what just happened, I extended my hand to Anna and helped her up. Anna laughed awkwardly as she stood up. We were both just staring at each other thinking did that really just happen. Anna then looked down and her eyes got big.

"Elsa, the ice on the floor wasn't the only thing on the floor that melted." She could barely get the words out as she pointed at my torso. I was almost afraid to look down but when I finally did, I noticed that I was once again naked. I covered myself with my arms and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm sorry Anna. I'm going to bathe now and go to bed." I yelled out to her.

"Well I would leave but your door is still frozen!" Of course, that would be the only damn ice that didn't melt. I cracked the door and with a wave of my hand unfroze the door. I glanced at Anna who was standing in the middle of my chambers. She had one of her arms wrapped around her waist and the other one was up at her face. I looked harder and saw that she was touching her lips. She looked lost in thought. She noticed the door was unfrozen and thanked me and left. I closed the door and leaned up against it. Just as Anna did, I reached up and touched my lips. There was a tingling sensation there from her lips. Anna's lips. I shook my head and pushed away what thoughts were starting to arise. I took in several deep breaths and decided I should take that bath.

ANNA POV

I got back to my chamber and sat down on my bed. I felt myself touching my lips again. Still feeling the lingering taste of Elsa's lips. Did I really just kiss my sister? Why did it feel good? Why do I feel all tingly? This was wrong, but something about it felted right. I had never felt like that kissing Kristoff. I got up and changed into my night gown trying to push away every thought I was having. I decided sleep was the best idea. I was hoping to escape these thoughts I was having. They were so wrong, but they made my body feel so right. I tossed and turned in my sleep that night.

Chapter Two

Exposure


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Exposure

My dreams were filled with thoughts of my sister. I was kissing her, holding her, loving her. I suddenly awoke from my dreams. I sat up straight in the air. I realized I was alone in my room. The light of the moon was the only thing creeping in. I tried to ease my breathing. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I decided I should probably refresh myself. I walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I grabbed a rag and ran it under the water. I made the rag cold myself. I wiped my face of the nightmare sweat. But were they nightmares? I wasn't truly scared. I was more of in shock. This isn't something a queen should dream about. Kissing a girl, much less her own sister. The kingdom would have my neck if they even heard of such thoughts. My mind just slipped away from reality. I started to think of Anna. I had often watched her from my window when she danced in the courtyard. She was such a free spirit; a beautiful, adorable free spirit. Her freckles and laugh could make anyone weak in the knees. My thoughts quickly lead me south. I thought about Anna in my bed. I'm on top of her, keeping her down with my strength. I imagined myself kissing her soft pink lips and probably tasted like chocolate. I was kissing her neck and then I imagined her naked and I continued my way down her perfect slender body. I stopped at her small but perky breast. I kissed them and sucked on her nipple before continuing down her body. I was suddenly between her legs kissing her. My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that my hands were feeling myself. One was squeezing my breast and the other I had slipped into my underwear. I shook my head and wiped my face and neck with the rag again. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Elsa. Look at yourself. Be real. That was a complete accident. It will never happen again. That was unrealistic. That would never in real life. NOR SHOULD IT! You are a queen. You should not even wish these types of thoughts." I talked to myself in the mirror. I slid down the wall and brought my knees to my face and wrapped my arms around my legs. "But why did it feel so good? Why does it feel so right? What is wrong with me?" I started to cry into my arms. After sitting on the floor for quite some time, I got up from the floor and returned to my room. I walked up to my window and stared out into the courtyard and part of my kingdom. I was staring at the moon when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked down at the fountain where I saw the movement. It was Anna! What was she doing out this late? I looked at the clock tower. 3:23. She must not have been able to sleep. Weird. She always slept exceptionally well. I created an ice throne and just sat and watched her. She was pacing the courtyard. Occasionally, her arms would fly into the air. She must have been talking to herself. Contemplating something serious, honestly it was probably what happened earlier this evening. I was watching my little sister out in the courtyard by herself. This bothered me and it was a huge safety concern for me. Someone could come through those gates. I quickly created an ice gown and walked down to the courtyard. I went around the main doors and through a secret entrance that I had found when I was young. There she was, still pacing between the fountains. I moved in closer to hear what she was talking to herself about. She was so focused on herself that she didn't even notice me.

"Damn it, Anna! What are you thinking? Your sister? YOUR SISTER! She is the queen and you are a princess. This is not something to consider. Are you out of your mind? So what if it felt right! Even if you built up the courage to tell her, she will be disgusted and never talk to you again. You just got her back! She could never consider this. This isn't something she will believe in. It was completely wrong, but all I want is to do it again." She plopped down in between the fountains. She started to cry. All the things she was saying, I was thinking too. But I couldn't stand to see her stress and cry any longer. I walked up closer to her.

"Anna." I knelt down and placed my hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" Anna snapped up in shock. She was trying to wipe the tears from her face. I pulled her up off of the ground and rubbed my thumbs under her eyes wiping away the rest of the tears.

"Elsa! You scared me! How long have you been out here?" She said frantically realizing that I could have heard everything she just said. I did.

"I just came down. I awoke and when I passed my window I saw you down here. That concerned me so I came down here to check on you my sunshine." I was still rubbing her cheeks.

"Did you hear anything that I said?" she asked choking down the reminder of the tears. She was looking into my eyes searching for answers to all her problems. Her hands were wrapped around my wrists and her thumbs were rubbing my hands. I took a deep breath.

"I heard it all Anna." Her face went into deeper shock and more tears began to flow down her face. She let me go and turned away from me. She sobbed so softly trying to keep strong.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. If you never want to see or talk to me ever again, I will understand. I'm sorry for what happened earlier tonight. I was not intending for it to happen, but when it did it felt so good. I didn't want to stop. I feel so dirty, but I don't care. I don't know what is wrong with me." She cried out into the night. I cracked a smile on my face. I felt the same way. I couldn't help it. She just felt so right. I walked in front of her again. I took her hands off her face. I held one in mine. The other I placed over my heart and stepped closer to her. She looked up at me and I let go of her hand I put on my chest. I placed it under her chin and smiled.

"It's okay, Anna. I feel the same way." I let go of her other hand and wrapped it around her pulling her closer. She suddenly stopped crying and wiped her face with her now free hands.

"Wha-what?" She stammered. "You feel the same way? What do you mean?" Her face was one of excitement and confusion at the same time. I let her go, grabbed her hand and dragged her up to my chamber. We ran inside my room. "Elsa, what is going-" I stopped before she could say anything else.

I had placed my finger on her lips. I froze the chamber door shut. I pulled her closer to me. "I'm telling you I feel the same way you do." I whisper softly into her ear and then I move down and gently kissed her on her neck. I continued to move up and down her neck. She started breathing heavy. "If you want me to stop, you know you can just tell me." I breathed onto her neck.

"Elsa, this is wrong. We shouldn't do this. I think- I think," she was having trouble getting the words out. "We need to stop. Elsa, we should…" I knew what she was saying but I ignored it. If she really wanted me to stop she would have already. Besides, her hands were all over me. One tangled in my hair and the other pressed against the small of my back. I came up to her face. My lips were just inches from hers. I glanced down at them and bit my lip. I looked back into her eyes and they were looking back at me.

"I will stop, if that is truly what you want Anna. But something tells me, you really don't me to." I started to close the gap between us.

"Elsa, I- I," she was barely able to speak. I read her eyes. She wanted to but she was holding it back. I had to get her to let it go. I moved in closer. Our lips were practically touching. I could feeling her unsteady breathing.

"I want this Anna, but I'm not doing any more until you decide what you want." I whispered to her. I saw her eyes close. She moved a little closer. Our lips were just barely touching. It was such a tease. It was so hard to resist. "What do you want Anna?"

"DAMNIT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She screamed and pushed her lips onto mine. Finally. To feel this feeling once again set my body on fire. I kept one of my arm wrapped around her but the other hand was on her neck pulling her lips as close to mine as they could be. She released from my lips to catch her breath. "Oh, Elsa." She moaned as I moved to her neck. I was making her mine. I was not let her or this feeling go. I made my way back to her lips and I pushed her up against the wall. "Ow, hey watch it. You know I'm fragile." She giggled out between kisses. I could feel her smile in our kisses.

"Jump." She gave me a weird look questioning what I was saying. "Just jump, Anna!" She jumped up and I slid one of my hands under her butt and the other held onto her leg. She got the picture and wrapped her legs around me tighter. I pressed my tongue against her bottom lip and she parted them just enough to let me in. I began to explore her mouth then our tongues were dancing. I carried her over to the bed and slammed her down onto it. She giggled and smiled at me. How could I resist that? I climbed on top of her and continued where we had left off. I needed to take a break and catch my breath, so I once again moved to her beautiful neck. My hormones taking over and I didn't realize that I had slid my hand up under Anna's shirt.

"Oh Elsa, please don't stop," she moaned so cutely. I was kissing her neck while massaging her breast. It felt so good. I suddenly realized I couldn't control myself. I created a sharp knife on the tip of my finger and cut off Anna's shirt so I could have full access to her chest. I moved down to her breast. Kissing them and sucking on her nipple. "El-Elsa, stop. Pl-please stop. I can't take it anymore." She gasped.

I immediately stopped realizing that I probably just took it too far. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. My hormones took over and I lost control. I'm sorry. Forgive me." I begged her resting my head on her chest.

"Elsa, its fine. Don't get me wrong, I was thoroughly enjoying myself." She smirked at me and pushed me off her and suddenly she was on top of me. Just by this, my breathing became more uneasy. "I was just about to, um, go overboard." She laughed. "I needed to stop. Also, how the hell did you rip my shirt?" I held up my finger with the ice knife on the end of it and as soon as I showed it to her, I made it disappear. "Hmm. That's hot. Using your powers to your advantage. Naughty girl." She had leaned down and whispered into my ear. The town clock rang 6. We both laughed at how much time went by. "I think we should try to go to bed. I mean don't you have some important diplomatic meeting tomorrow?"

"No your highness," I winked at her. She gave me smirk. "My weekends are an open book and I think I know what I'm doing." Literally. I think I knew what I was doing, or well who. I giggled to myself in my head.

"Okay your majesty," She said it such a sexy voice and then she looked up, "Hey Elsa, I think you might want to work on that." She pointed to the ceiling and I looked up. I was shocked to see that my whole room was frozen. I gently pushed Anna off me. I stood up and looked at my room. I caught a glance of the courtyard outside.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I had frozen the whole courtyard. "Anna, we might want to take this easy until I can figure out how not to freeze the castle." I said. Anna got off the bed and looked out into the courtyard. I wouldn't have worried as much if it was winter but it was the beginning of fall. Nowhere near time for the snow. I took in a deep breath and made everything disappear. "Now I believe we were going to go back to sleep?"

"Yes, we were, but I believe I'm gonna return to my chambers." She said while searching through my clothes for a shirt to slip on. She grabbed one and slid it on. "Now if you could unfreeze this, I will return to my chambers." She smiled at me.

"Anna, do you have to go? You could just stay and cuddle till we fall back asleep!" I was trying to convince her but she shook her head. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? "Fine." I unfroze the door and she turned the door knob, but I stopped her right before she opened the door. I kissed her hard. "Goodnight my Sunshine." I smiled at her and kiss me on the cheek and went down the hall. I walked back to my bed. I lied there in my thoughts. I was so happy. I quickly found myself drifting into bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been a while. I've been swamped with school and i hadn't really had many ideas for this story. kinda had writer's block. I'll try to get back on track with this one! Let me know what you think! if you have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Mini Freeze**

I slept so well after last night or well this morning if you wanted to be technical. I got out of bed and practically skipped to the bathroom and freshened up. I changed out of my night gown and into an ice dress for the day. I headed out the door to go to Anna's chambers where I assumed she would still be sleep. I passed Gerda in the hall.

"Good Morning your majesty. You missed breakfast. I knocked on you chamber doors several times but you did not wake. Are you all right my queen?"

"I am fine Gerda. Thank you. I just had a hard time sleeping last night. Fall heat I believe is bothering me. I slept later than I intended. Do you know where Princess Anna is?"

"She is still in bed your majesty."

"Thank you Gerda. I am famished. I do wish to eat soon. Please tell the cook to have something ready within the hour." She nodded and went on her way. I continued to make my way down to Anna's chambers. I softly knocked on the door before opening it. She didn't stir. The only thing that came from my sister was her cute snore. I locked the door behind me. I changed my ice dress to shorts and a shirt and walked over to Anna's bed. She was twisted up in the sheets. I truly wondered how she ever slept like that. I lifted the covers and crawled up next to her. But something was off, I lifted the covers again I find Anna completely naked. _Wow. She is absolutely beautiful._ Moments after this thought, she rolled over to where we were face to face. Every part of me wanted to lift the covers again and look at her breasts but instead I created some clothes for her. I pulled her in close.

"Hmmmmm, Elsa." She mumbled. I looked down at her assuming she was awake now, but she was still sleeping. _Hmph. She talks in her sleep. She's so cute._ "Oh Elsa." This one came out as more of a moan. Even though she was asleep, hearing her saying my name like that was turning me on a little bit. My head started to fill with memories of last night. I gently brushed her wild hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the nose. Her face naturally smiled as a reaction which made my heart feel so warm. She was my princess or at least behind closed doors. "Elsa, don't stop." She moaned out again. What kind of dream what she having? What was I doing that she didn't want me to stop doing? I decided that the thought of not knowing was too torturous for me so I kissed her softly on her soft lips.

"Anna dear, wake up. You need to wake up." I whispered to her. She started to stir. She opened one eye and moaned in disapproval and rolled back over. I laughed. I started to tickle her,

"Now your majesty, you need to wake up when the Queen tells you to!" I laugh as she squirmed in my arms.

"Elsa, stop!" She managed to say between laughs. Then she shot straight up pulling the covers up with her and leaned against the wall. "Elsa, I'm sorry can you give me a minute to get dressed." She must have remember that she fell asleep naked.

"It's okay Anna. I didn't look." I lied. "When I wrapped my arms around you and realized you weren't wearing any clothes, I made you some." I sat up in the bed too. She pulled the covers away from herself and then dropped the blanket.

"You're telling me that you came in here noticed I was naked so you put clothes on me instead of looking?" She asked although she seemed a little confused. I nodded.

"Queens do not do without permission." I said smartly. Anna looked at me with such an evil smile. She crawled off the bed and stood in front of me. She leaned over and put her lips to my ear and whispered to me.

"Who said you needed permission?" she whispered seductively and kissed me softly on my neck. My eyes were closed, my head swimming with different images and things that I wanted to do to Anna. Things that certainly weren't becoming of anyone to think. I opened my eyes to see Anna still standing in front of me. She grabbed her shirt and lifted it off her. I froze. I could feel myself losing control. I could feel the ice forming at my fingertips. She smiled and then took off the bottoms. There she was like I had tried to imagine before but nothing compared. Anna was standing naked in front of me. I couldn't help but look at her up and down and I completely lost control when she sat down on my lap.

"Breathe Elsa. Try not to freeze my room." She laughed as she pulled my face closer to hers. "Although I'm going to have to take this as you like what you see. I mean it is only fair. I saw you naked so now it is your turn." She whispered and kissed my neck passionately and even nibbled at it. I was slipping. I was trying to keep my composure, but then she came to my lips. She kissed me hard like she needed it. Then she spoke into the kiss, "Let it go, Elsa. Give in to me." And with that I did. I let go. I gave into her desire. She pushed me back onto the bed. I melted, literally. This made my clothes disappear and Anna noticed. She smiled into our kisses and then made her way to my breasts. She was touching them and kissing them and I could barely take it. Then she bit my nipple. This took me off guard. My hand were entangled in her hair and I clenched my fist. I didn't realized that I had pulled her hair which apparently only fueled her more. She continued to kiss my breasts but I knew I couldn't take much more. I opened my eyes.

"Oh Anna, I don't want you to stop." I moaned out pulling her face back to mine so I could kiss her. I rolled us to where I was now on top. She laughed.

"Well I wasn't going to but-" She pointed up. I had once again froze the room. I climbed off of her.

"DAMNIT! IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN EVERY TIME?" I was so furious with myself. Soon there was a banging at the door.

"Your majesties! Are you all right? There is ice coming from the room! The castle is frozen! Queen Elsa, Princess Anna is everything okay in there?" Gerda was worried at the door. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. Yup. I froze the castle and it was even snowing. I created an ice gown for both Anna and myself and concentrated. I removed all the ice over the castle. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"I'm sorry Gerda. Anna and I were just having a small argument and I lost my temper. I'm sorry. Everything is okay. Is our lunch ready?" I tried to assure her.

"Okay. Are you two okay? It must have been some argument for you to lose that much control, but yes your lunch is ready."

"We are fine. Just a disagreement on a subject. Please have the table set we will be down in just a moment and then we will be gone for the day. We are going up to the ice castle to visit Marshmellow." Gerda nodded and walked down the hall. I shut the door, locked it again and turned back to Anna.

"You know, you're really sexy when you give orders like that." Anna had pushed me gently up against the door.

"You know you're pretty much a tease." I retorted. She just gave me her 'I know' smile.

"So my queen, why are we going to the castle?" She asked.

"So we can spend the day together silly." I kissed her playfully on the nose, then I leaned into her ear and whisper, "and so I can have my way with you without worrying."

"Oh, who's the tease now?" She said basically pulling me down the hall so we could have lunch, and get to the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this one. This chapter is dedicated to Kasmier! Thanks for asking me to continue this one! After re-reading it, i gain some more inspiration! I hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Interruptions**

Anna and I walked into the dining room. Gertrude greeted us on our way in. Anna and I sat respectfully at each end of the table. I smiled at Anna from across the table and her face turned pink. I let out a soft giggle. James then entered the room from the kitchen.

"Your majesties." He bowed to us and we both nodded in his direction. He returned upright. "I have made both your favorites. Gertrude said that you wanted breakfast instead of lunch. I hope that is okay with you both, your majesties."

"Sounds delicious, James." I smiled at him.

"CHOCOLATE!" Anna let out a small scream. I laughed. I nodded to James and he returned to the kitchen for our meals.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for Princess Anna," he placed a plate with three large pancakes in front of her and her eyes lit up like it was the most beautiful thing she has even seen. To be honest, with Anna, food probably is the most beautiful thing. James also placed a small plate with varying fruits on it next to the pancakes. James walked over to me and presented me with my food, "and eggs benedict for Queen Elsa. Please do enjoy. Let me know if you wish for anything else." Anna nodded towards James and he started to walk back into the kitchen but I remembered we might need some food for later at the castle.

"Oh! James!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"The princess and I will not be returning until later tonight. Could you packed us a nice dinner and some fruits please?"

"Yes ma'am. I will have something prepared for you within the half hour."

"Thank you, James." I returned to my brunch and ate. I looked at Anna and she has already managed to eat half of her pancakes. Not really anything new from the usual. We sat quietly as we ate only exchanging a few smiles and questionable glances. I finished eating and rested my hands together under my chin and watched Anna finish off her pancakes. She sat back in her chair and slouched across the arm rest.

"Those were some good pancakes. How was your breakfast, Elsa?" She asked happily as she smiled widely at me.

"It was delicious, but I could think of something I wanted more." I said in almost a hushed tone and leaned forward onto the table. Anna sat up straight in her chair and her face started to become flush.

"Oh. Um, dare I ask?" She stuttered out. I got up from my chair and walked slowly over to her not breaking eye contact. She shuffled in her chair and turned her body towards me as I sat on the edge of the table. I saw her swallow hard. I reached down and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You could ask, but I'd rather show." I whispered seductively to her. She inhaled sharply as I kissed her right on her jawline. I made my way down her jaw and slowly moved towards her lips. I leaned in slowly and just before our lips met the dining hall doors slammed open.

"Anna! Gertrude told me you and Elsa were in here. I just wanted to say bye!" Kristoff came in. Luckily, he was fiddling with something in his hands and didn't realize how close we were before he came in. I was irritated to say the least. Anna exhaled slowly and she looked up at me. Our eyes met and they were filled with such sorrow. Almost like she was broken, and I didn't know why. I leaned back and braced myself against the table. Anna rose to meet Kristoff who scooped her up and spun her around in a large embrace. He cupped her face and pulled her in for a long hard kiss. I felt the jealousy quickly rage through my body so I stood up a reassured my dominance over the room. I saw Anna's eyes shoot towards me and then back to Kristoff. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. Loudly.

"Oh, sorry Elsa. I forgot you were there for a second." Kristoff stated as he pulled away from Anna who was now slowly sinking into herself.

"I find it offensive that you forget that you are in the presence of your queen and that you would show affection in my presence."

"Woah, Els. What's up with you today? Typically, you don't care if I kiss Anna."

"Yes, well. It has come to my attention that those actions are no well suited in my presence so there will be no more of that while I'm around." I puffed.

"Alright well, I guess I'll just be going then. Bye Anna." He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and turned for the door.

"Bye Kristoff." Anna whispered. Once Kristoff left the room, I could feel the tension subsiding. Anna quietly came up behind me and slipped her arms around my waist. "Jealousy much, your majesty?" she snickered.

"No. He just should not be kissing you in front of me." I turned around and said sharply.

"Hmm. Well I think that someone didn't like it that it wasn't her kissing me." She said in a hushed tone while swaying her hips back and forth in my arms. I felt myself starting to calm down and think about other things. Things that definitely didn't involve Kristoff.

"No, I did not like him kissing you." I lifted her chin up towards me and leaned in for a kiss. "These lips are for me and me only." She giggled and shook her head in agreeance. I leaned in further to just where our lips met and then James came through the kitchen doors.

"Damnit." I cursed under my breath.

"Queen, Princess. Your dinner is packed and ready to go. Shall I alert Gertrude you're ready to go and have the escort ready?" I grabbed the basket from him.

"No thank you James. I will be creating our own escort to the mountain. We will need no extra staff. It will just be the princess and I. Don't worry I will have plenty of ice warriors and Marshmallow to protect us."

"But your majesty-"

"That will be the end of this discussion James." He nodded and bid us good day. We left the dining hall and headed to the side gate of the castle where it would be a less noticeable exit for the princess and me. I quickly created a carriage with horses. I turned to Gertrude who handed me our dinner basket. I placed it inside and then help Anna into the carriage.

"Thank you, my queen." She said suggestively with extra emphasis on "my". I smiled at her and turned back to Gertrude.

"We will be back before dark. I will send a signal once we get there. Do NOT send anyone up to the mountain unless it is dire. Anna and I have a lot of catching up to do and there seems to be no privacy around here. Use your judgement wisely, Gertrude. Only send for me if it is completely necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty. I do hope that you and Princess Anna get the catching up that you need." She smiled at me and I lifted myself up into the carriage. I nodded towards her and shut the door. The carriage took off. It would typically take about 30 minutes to get up to the castle, but in order to avoid the surveillance of the village we would have to take a longer less obvious route. I felt Anna's hand creep up my leg, but I stopped her and signaled her to hold on just a moment. She huffed and I couldn't help but smiled at her impatience. Once the carriage had cleared the kingdom, I rearranged the layout of the carriage to create a more spacious environment. I quickly over powered Anna and was lying on top on her. I pressed our lips together hungrily. I was dominating the kiss when Anna suddenly pushed me off and flipped us over.

"Well, did you want to be on top princess?" She slowly leaned down and lightly pressed her lips on my ear. She whispered.

"Nope." She got off of me and sat up on one side of the carriage. I sat up and stared at her confused.

"Um, okay? What's going on?"

"We are waiting." She smiled so perfectly.

"You've got to be kidding me." I was starting to get a little irritated.

"I'm not. We are waiting until we can get to the castle because once we start," she leaned in a little closer to me, "I'm definitely not stopping." I closed my eyes and with a flick of my hand sent a signal for us to go faster.

"You better hope I can hold off that long, Princess."

"Oh don't worry, for what I have planned, you'll want to wait till we get there." She winked at me.

"I hate that you tease me, Princess." I crossed my arms and leaned back. She just smirked.

"You'll love it. I promise." She just smiled and stared out the window. I sure hope we can get there soon because I don't know how long I can keep my hands off her.


End file.
